


Happiness of a Quite Sort

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Historical, M/M, One Shot, Snow, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet set at the end of the Second World War.</p><p>Russia/China. Fluff. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness of a Quite Sort

The sun was out and the virgin snow glittered like a thousand little gems. Yao's steps were hesitant, stumbling, his blistered hand hanging limp in Ivan's grasp. It was deathly cold in spite of the sun, and their breaths came out in puffs of white.  
  
Ivan stopped suddenly. He turned to Yao who stood lifeless, gazing blankly, and gently he lifted his chin so their eyes met. Yao's face was streaked with dirt and caked in dried blood, his once lustrous hair matted with grime. But looking into his eyes, Ivan could see the steely resolve that had seen the old nation through countless wars in the past. There was fight in him yet.  
  
Slowly, Ivan leaned in to kiss Yao lightly on the mouth. It seemed to have stirred some life as Yao brought his hands to Ivan's face and returned the kiss. In that moment nothing mattered but that they were together and that they were able to touch, to kiss, to share their heat and have their breath mix and mingle, parting every so often for gulps of icy air and sealing their lips again for another taste.  
  
When their lips parted for the final time they remained stationary, foreheads pressed together, basking in the glow that had formed. It was happiness of a quiet sort.


End file.
